Mosby's Big Ranch Dinner supreme
A short story by Tobias, It was cool July evening when Mosby stood in his front lawn with a bloody knife and 3 ears around his neck, but before we continue let's go back a bit. During a visit to his Uncle's cat farm Mosby realized Swarley wanted him dead. All of a sudden a very handsome man pillow named Will Smith approached him with the smugness of a million dead children. He screeched at Mosby and Mosby Screeched back. Right then Mosby knew what he had to do," A ranch Dinner for 6." He Cried. His uncle kicked him off his farm and told him that he wasn't even his uncle. Mosby looked at the sign just outside the farm it read, "Sandor's Uncle's Cat Farm?????? YES!. (not Mosby's uncle though." Mosby was very scared about this and ran home as fast as he could. HE assumed since it was Sandor's uncle he was a bit of a stabber. Mosby read the sign wrong though, it really said, "Mclovin Club DO NOT ENTER." Now that spooked Mosby even harder! After he cried himself to death he called up six people for the ranchiest party of all time (it wasn't a very ranch party though to be honest). First he called up Hugo who liked to eat all the ranch. Hugo said, "YES OK SURE I WILL COME VERY GOOD THANK YOU MOSS I WILL BE THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (Hugo called Mosby Moss for some reason, Don't ask why please.) After Hugo he called Ross (Not Moss, Ross, WHY DOES HUGO THINK HIS NAME IS MOSS?!.) Ross said. "HAHAHAHaaaaa I will bring water. I like to give water. Water is what I like to give. Water for the mind. Water for the soul. To spread the water is my supreme goal." Mosby replied. "Ross stop or you can't come, bring water though please, it's very rare." Next he called up Orange Limenall. "''OKIWILLCOME". ''He needed three more people so his asked his good friend Hawthorne. Streets ahead." Pierce shrieked into Mosby's ear-noculars. After that he called Leonard but he forgot hot to speak so Mosby just assumed he wanted to come. HE had to call one more person, I think he called five people so far. anyway he called Gamgee and he just started rhyming to Troy's sick beats, They both decided they wanted to come. Mosby thought it was insanely rude of Troy to come without an invite though, he was very upset about this. Do you want to hear Gamgee's song because I will write it for you now. Yo, Gamgee here trying to kill myself some people say Gimli is not an elf? I say GO HOME, Gollum tried to eat but he just made me eat his foam. I don't really care if Frodo dies or not, I would like to eat his corpse as it rots. Troy spiting sick beat why is his name Gambino, well because his cat wasn't very Filipino, Variables, getting thrown off a moving bus trying to call in my pal Gus. He say go home and I stab him all I'll do right now is some rappin', and go to Mosby's party. That was his rap now back to the story. So about 5 days later they all showed up to Mosby's house. When they arrived he had a turkey fresh from Chandler's head. Mosby whipped chandler until he sprinted out of the house. HE stole the turkey so there was not turkey for dinner, there was just a bottle of ranch. Take a hit Mosby groaned as if he was in pain. Hugo drank like half the bottle before he collapsed to the floor humming Real Neil, he let out a quick screech and died. "what." everyone said without any trace of emotion. "Can we eat him." screamed Pierce, Mosby replied, "uh, I guess so, he's kind of like ranch". They cooked up Hugo. "You guys are my best friends!" Troy whimpered. then Mosby hit his head on the fan and flew int o a fit of rage. he started destroying everything he saw, windows plates, liters of soup. "what are you doing Mosby?" asked Ross, still claiming his name was Pap Pap. ( His not is not actually Pap Pap, it is Ross.) "OH MY GOD YOU GUYS ARE THE WORST." Whispered Orange Limenall as he jumped out the window plummeting 3 feet to his death. "WOW, said troy." Said Ross. "I didn't say wow." said Gamgee". " I never said you did,Troy." Chuckled Troy. He then stabbed Ross around 7 times killing him instantly after around 12 minutes. "who stabbed Ross?" Troy inquired. "Me". Exclaimed Leonard after his outrageous silence. "Ok, Troy, I didn't Invite you over. LEAVE!" Bellowed Mosby. "Too bad, I'm staying". clucked Mosby as Leonard skinned himself alive. Leonard made Himself into his new cape and stayed silent once more because he accidentally killed himself.. Pierce Giggled and asked who forgot his birthday this time. Troy screamed and bit him out of a natural reflex to this type of question. "nice one Troy" said Troy. "Troy stop lying to yourself." Mosby said licking his lips delicately. Pierce then slammed Troy's head with a brick and began to crush his skull. "Alright Pierce I know you're the killer." Mosby giggled. Pierce ran but Mosby threw his new garbage disposal unit at him. Pierce turned to ground flesh before Mosby's eyes. Mosby took a knife and began to turn his guests into a new tree house. when he was done he stood on the grass of his front lawn waiting for something to happen. Suddenly sirens blasted from nearby. It was Will Smith. You see there never was a cat farm. Will Smith planned this all along so he could get a new tree house. Check mate Mosby." He sobbed. Mosby slit his own throat and will smith decided he really hated tree houses. Gamgee walked out of the house because no one killed then with his dieing breath Hugo threw the ranch into Gamgee's back melting him. (I actually forgot Gamgee was at the party so I just made Hugo's corpse kill him.) Will made an anti-tree house club and began to work on a slaughter house for Sanbeasts. Hugo is still dead. Orange Limenall is also dead. Ross is very dead too. Everyone else is dead and they continue to screech ranch from the third life. a story by me, TOBIAS FUNKE.